Arnaqueur
by IdeaLise
Summary: L'arnaque, c'est mon domaine, à moi, Naruto Uzumaki . À vrai dire c'est très épanouissant, relaxant. Je m'y plais. Seul bémol : le petit maquereau qui ait venu s'installer. Vous y croyez-vous un maquereau qui me vole ma rue, et qui en plus me fait de l'œil ? Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, le salaud ici, c'est moi ! Corrigé
1. La Tentative D'Approche

**Disclaimer:** **Les persos sont comme vous vous en doutez pas à moi. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, d'autres auteurs les mériteraient plus que moi ^^.**

 **Ce two-shot est un PWP, tout le looooong pour notre plus grand plaisir *µ*. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il sera donc partagé en un One-shot et son épilogue. J'ai rien d'autre à dire, donc,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(on se retrouve en bas ;D)**

* * *

 **La Tentative D'approche.**

 **N** aruto souriait encore comme l'abrutit qu'il avait apprit à jouer. C'était un arnaqueur. Un arnaqueur de bijoux, de faux bijoux. Il se faisait passer pour celui qui favorisait les clients mais en fait, il leur vendait de la mauvaise qualité. Et ces clients crédules, achetaient, puis revenaient dans sa boutique, croyant faire affaire alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Et de fil en aiguille, sa boutique était devenue le paradis des bijoux de la ville, Konoha. Grâce à cette réputation, il avait amassé une coquette somme, qui lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve : partir aux Caraïbes. Tous ces mensonges valaient bien ce rêve, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne suffisait pas à éveiller sa conscience sur le fait qu'il arnaquait depuis 5 ans les riches clients, la ville et les impôts. Car bien sûr, sa boutique n'était pas une entreprise (enfin pour l'état.). Tout le monde savait qu'elle était là, mais personne ne s'était jamais demandé si les impôts étaient corrects. Ce qui faisait que depuis 5 ans, Naruto vivait parfaitement tranquillement, économisant pour des centaines de vies.

« - Je vous assure, ce diamant a été trouvé dans le fond d'une grotte en Himalaya ! '' _Comment peut-elle y croire_ ? ''

\- Peut être… Mais mon mari ne sera pas heureux de voir mon achat…

\- N'êtes-vous pas là pour vous faire plaisir ?

\- Si, mais-

\- Alors, faites-vous plaisir !

\- C'est vrai ! Je le prend !

\- Bon choix, c'est une pièce unique ! Ce sera tout ? »

L'après-midi était finit, les clients partis, Naruto comptait l'argent amassés dans la journée, exténuante de mensonges. Il avait piqué beaucoup d'argent, le gardant pour lui. Et comme les faux bijoux coûtaient peu, le trois-quart revenait pour lui. Il n'était plus très loin de partir d'ici.

Il faisait déjà nuit, quand Naruto ferma la porte et le portail en fer. Fatigué, il voulut bailler mais un regard insistant le coupa net dans son élan. C'était un brun, de son âge à la peau pâle, habillé tout en noir, plus grand que lui. Il lui sourit et Naruto fronça les sourcils mais ne lui rendit pas son salut, il sentait que ce mec allait lui apporter des emmerdes. Et quand il rejoint l'immeuble de son appartement miteux (on est avare, ou on l'est pas), prit sa douche et s'endormit, cette sensation ne l'avait toujours pas quittée.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit sa boutique à 6 heures, prit son café et mit 30 min' à mettre tous les bijoux à leur place dans les vitrines. Si bien que ce ne fut qu'à 7 heures qu'il remarqua la bande de prostituées de l'autre côté de la rue.

Énervé, il sortit précipitamment pour aller les chasser. Ceci fait, il s'occupa de son couple de clients particulièrement riches. Il était énervé et cela détint sur son travail, il fit moins de chiffres d'affaires que d'habitude, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il était dans le cercle vicieux de la colère.

Quand enfin, il put sortir du magasin, avec juste la sensation d'avoir perdu son temps -donc son argent- à cause du type d'hier, il ne se sentit que las. Mais quand il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, toute la rage contenue (ou pas) sortit et il se dirigea vers le brun d'une démarche haineuse.

« - Dis donc, petit con ! Si tu crois pouvoir laisser tes putes ici, c'est hors de question ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans un quartier aussi huppé ! Tu emmerdes les honnêtes gens qui bossent vraiment, EUX !

\- Honnêtes gens, hein ?! Laisses-moi rire, tu es un arnaqueur de première. Tu vend de la merde que tu fais passer pour le Saint-Graal ! Alors, ici l'homme honnête, c'est moi. Ricana le brun.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas blondinet, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé… Enfin, si tu laisses mes chéries tranquilles. Chuchota l'homme à son oreille après l'avoir attiré vers lui. »

Le blond le repoussa vivement, et rouge de colère parti vers son appartement. Le lendemain, vers la fin d'après-midi, Naruto n'avait presque rien vendu, sa mauvaise humeur ayant changé l'avis des clients. À la fermeture, l'arrivée de son ami d'enfance flic, Kiba lui remonta le moral mais il descendit bien vite quand le brun tatoué de losanges rouges sur les joues lui parla directement du sujet qu'il tenait à oublier.

« - Mais c'est quoi toutes ces putes ?! Tu tolères ça ?! Toi ?!

\- Leur petit maquereau connaît mon secret.

\- Lequel ?

\- À ton avis ?! Celui de la boutique !

\- Ah ! Le fait que tu vendes de la merde !

\- Je ne vends pas de la merde !

\- Ça devient grave, même toi tu finis par croire à tes propres mensonges.

\- Je ne préfère même pas relever mais plutôt te demander quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi je le sens mal ?

\- Tu pourrais faire une recherche sur un type de 25 ans à peu près, brun aux yeux noirs, la peau blanche, habillé tout en noir, visage aristocratique. Typé japonais.

\- Je vais voir si je trouve rien avec les photos d'arrestations. Je dois te laisser mais je t'appelle si j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Merci ! Je pourrais presque te faire un câlin !

\- Non ça va, je me sens bien sans. Allez, salut Naruto ! »

Le blond sortit de la boutique peu après Kiba. Il vit, encore une fois, le brun de l'autre côté du trottoir et le vit sourire, content de son chantage. Mais cette fois, Naruto lui rendit son sourire, un sourire orgueilleux, qui disait « c'est moi qui vais gagner ». L'autre fronça ses sourcils mais ne dit rien, cependant, il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et commença à mettre son doigt dans sa bouche et à le lécher sur toute la longueur puis en mit un autre.

Naruto avait perdu toute contenance. Il n'avait put détacher son regard de ces membres qui se faisaient aspirer par leur propriétaire dans une imitation de fellation. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait depuis tout à l'heure et tourna les talons et marche aussi vite qu'il put, le visage cramoisi baissé vers le trottoir.

Il marcha (il ne voulait pas s'acheter de voiture, alors qu'il habitait pas loin, ne voulant surtout pas dépenser d'argent) jusqu'à chez lui, déjà plus rassuré en pensant à Kiba. Mais un point le taraudait : Cela se voyait beaucoup qu'il était gay ? Il n'eut pas de réponse et de toute façon il n'en attendait pas.

Avant de s'endormir, il pria n'importe qui et n'importe quoi pour qu'on aide Kiba dans ses recherches.

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

La fermeture finit, Naruto se retourna près à voir le brun qu'il voyait depuis maintenant 2 mois tout les soirs. Mais il fut déçu quand il vit que personne n'était là. Il s'en alla, et se dit qu'il le verrait peut-être demain. Sur le chemin, il reçut enfin l'appel du policer à qui il donna rendez-vous le lendemain midi à un resto italien.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il était en train de tendre la main pour pousser la porte du hall quand il se fit encercler par deux bras assez musclés, en tout cas plus que les siens. Il reconnu immédiatement la veste qui les couvrait ; celle du brun. Le brun colla son torse contre son dos et lui chatouilla le cou avec ses mèches puis vint mettre son haleine chaude sur son oreille pour lui souffler :

« - Alors, Boucle d'Or, c'est ici que t'habite ?

\- Un problème avec ça, Dracula ?

\- Tu me laisses rentrer ? »

Le blond se dégagea rapidement et entra tout aussi vite. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, même quand il entendit le rire moqueur du brun. Il monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre. Il courra et ne s'arrêta que quand il eut fermé la porte de son appartement derrière lui, à laquelle il s'adossa et se laissa tomber en soupirant. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et rigola devant sa frayeur alors que l'autre n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. À par peut-être lui faire une proposition sulfureuse. Il alla prendre sa douche et s'endormit, craignant le lendemain soir.

Naruto regardait hargneusement les femmes de l'autre côté du trottoir depuis maintenant une heure et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir pour ce qu'avait fait leur patron la vieille, même si elles n'y étaient pour rien. Il soupira devant sa propre bêtise et alla fermer boutique pou rejoindre Kiba au resto.

« - Ah te voilà ! Je t'ai déjà commandé des lasagnes.

\- Merci ! Mais tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Oh la ! On va se calmer, je t'en parle quand les plats arrivent. « Voyant le serveur arrivé vers leur table, Kiba reprit. » Et c'est déjà le cas.

\- Vas-y accouche, qu'on y passe pas le réveillon.

\- Soit un peu plus polis, je te pris !

\- KIBA !

\- OK, OK. J'ai cherché dans toute les arrestations de maquereaux, j'ai rien trouvé et puis il y a un pote flic, qui m'a parlé qu'un fils de riche s'était enfuit de sa famille d'accueil et qu'il devait le retrouver. Je crois que l'histoire c'est que le frère a descendu toute la famille sauf l'autre, puis on l'a arrêté et le p'tit c'est retrouvé à l'orphelinat avec un compte en banque assez rempli si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, ça fait 7 ans qu'il est parti sans son héritage. On avait déjà ouvert une enquête mais comme il était majeur et riche, personne n'a écouté le vieux con qui s'occupait de lui. Maintenant le vieux a touché l'héritage, donc il peut reprendre les recherches. Tous le monde sait qu'il s'en fout du gosse, il a juste peur qu'il réapparaisse en demandant le fric. Et puis, il a eut le fric de façon illégale.

\- Mais comment tu sais que c'est lui ?

\- Il y avait une photo, et c'était exactement le physique qu tu m'avais décrit, avec l'air aristocrate et tout…

\- Et tu sais son nom ?

\- Ouaip ! C'est : Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais l'attaquer par derrière.

\- Par derrière ? Tu veux dire que tu vas… »

Naruto souriait comme un dément, faisant frissonner Kiba et le serveur qui venait simplement débarrasser les assiettes. Naruto se leva et dit à Kiba qu'il payait pour le remercier, ce qui étonna grandement le brun qui ne refusant cependant pas. Une fois sa tâche finit, il parti en direction de son travail.

Et toute l'après-midi, ses arnaques n'avaient jamais aussi bien fonctionné. Il avait viré les prostituées et sa bonne humeur avait atteint un tel sommet que rien n'arrivait à gâcher cette journée. Ce fut toujours le sourire coincé aux oreilles, que _Sasuke rentra_ d'une démarche entreprenante, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il s'arrêta pile devant le blond, qui lui rendit un sourire pervers ainsi qu'un long zieutage sur le corps.

« - Tu as viré mes chéries parce que tu avais envie de me revoir ou que tu voulais que ton secret soit dévoilé ?

\- Qu'elle réponse te plaît le plus ?

\- La première.

\- Alors, c'est la première.

\- Naruto, si tu ne les laisse pas bosser, je dévoilerai ton arnaque. Dit sérieusement le brun.

\- J'ai moi aussi un secret sur toi, _Sa~su~ke_. Répondit crânement Naruto.

\- Oh ! Tu as fait des recherches ! »

Naruto ne répondit rien et recula simplement vers la réserve en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur **(1)** auquel Sasuke répondit par un sourire vicieux, tout en le suivant. Naruto s'arrêta au centre de la pièce contenant de simples cartons qui eux-même, contenaient de faux bijoux.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à lui et commença à l'embrasser doucement, comme pour savoir s'il était sûr. Naruto y répondit immédiatement et entrouvrit la bouche, dans un signal pour aller plus loin. Le brun loin d'être contre, se fit plus entreprenant. Ils s'embrassaient longuement mais gentiment. Puis, Naruto recula jusqu'à une pile de carton, sur laquelle il s'appuya -c'est costaud-, tout en se déshabillant.

L'Uchiwa le rejoignit et enleva d'un coup sec leur deux ceintures. Le pantalon de Naruto, trop grand, tomba à ses pieds. Et le blond excité par le brun, l'embrassa comme un perdu. Le baisé, bien que chaud, s'intensifia quand Naruto descendit le pantalon de Sasuke à qui, il ne restait plus qu'une chemise ouverte et son boxer noir.

Ils gémissaient fortement et ne se lâchaient pas le corps. Les mains se baladaient partout, cherchant les points faibles. Celui qui arriverait à faire gémir l'autre, pourrait le prendre. Et c'est Naruto qui gagna. Et depuis, qu'il avait découvert ce point au dessus de la hanche, il ne cessait d'y appuyer, rendant Sasuke pantelant.

Naruto se releva de la pile de carton et échangea les rôles. Puis, il enleva le boxer du brun et lui lécha le gland, ensuite, la longueur. Les couilles n'étaient pas oubliées et étaient malaxées par les mains du blond. Sasuke criait dès que Naruto mordillait légèrement la base du gland, où l'aspirait d'un coup en entier, faisant taper le sexe au fond de sa gorge. Sasuke finit par jouir dans la bouche de Naruto, qui se força à avaler, ne voulant pas nettoyer le sol.

L'arnaqueur profita qu'il soit encore dans le pays des bisoubites **(2)** pour aller chercher le lubrifiant. Après, l'avoir trouvé, il enleva son boxer et ses chaussures puis allongea Sasuke sur la pile. Il commença par lui relever les cuisses et se mit à genoux. Il lécha le trou, enfonça sa langue, étira l'anneau, se releva et mit deux doigts.

Il jouait avec le cul de Sasuke depuis une minute et ne se lassait pas de l'entendre gémir. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que maintenant, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Le brun gémissait moins et il enfonça un troisième doigt, rendant la pénétration inconfortable mais il les enleva bien vite.

Sasuke c'était relevé quand il l'avait senti partir, et le regarda étaler le lubrifiant sur son membre. Naruto revint vers lui, et il eut un instant de flottement, où ils se regardaient simplement, s'enfonçant dans les yeux de l'autre.

Puis, doucement, le proxénète plaça ses cuisses autour des hanches de l'arnaqueur et ses bras autour de son cou, sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant.

Naruto, du bout de son sexe sentait l'anneau, étiré par ses soins. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, les faisant gémir de concert. Après, un petit moment, Sasuke hocha la tête et Naruto commença brutalement à le pilonner, trouvant facilement la prostate, qu'il malmena sans mal. La pile de carton bougeant sous les coups de butoir. Sasuke criait son plaisir, voulant plus, toujours plus. Et à chaque fois, Naruto se faisait un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande.

Les yeux révulsés, Sasuke commençait à partir, se sentant presque sur le point de s'évanouir. Naruto, par les pulsations de l'anus, savait que c'était bientôt finit. Il embrassa Sasuke, et le prit aussi fort qu'il put. Sasuke gémit dans la bouche de Naruto et en jouissant, l'enserrera, faisant aussi partir le blond.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur la pile, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Sasuke, s'accrochait à Naruto par les jambes et les bras et ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt. Naruto soucieux de l'écraser, se releva avec un Sasuke, toujours en mode ''koala''. Le sperme dégoulinait de l'anus du brun jusqu'à ses jambes mais il ne s'en souciait guère, et porta Sasuke jusqu'au canapé qu'il avait installé dans la boutique pour ceux qui attendaient de se faire servir. Il l'allongea et comme si une bulle se cassait, Naruto reprit ses esprits, et dit au brun à moitié endormit, de se casser. Sasuke, presque dans les vapes, eut du mal à capter mais quand il comprit, il se réveilla sec.

Naruto ne prit pas en compte les insultes de Sasuke pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient tout les deux. Après, l'avoir mit à la porte, il lui dit de virer ses putes de la rue, sinon son secret serait divulgué.

« - Je dévoilerai aussi ton secret et puis je ferais de ta vie un véritable enfer, Naruto !

\- Je serai déjà loin, à ce moment là. » Il s'arrêta, s'approcha de Sasuke, comme pour lui dire un secret. « Mais, si tu me retrouves, j'aurai une surprise pour toi. Sa~su~ke. »

Bien-sûr, c'était faux mais ça le brun n'était pas au courant. Il s'enferma, régla les affaires de sa boutique et repartie avec l'argent gagné dans la journée, que quand Sasuke arrêta de poiroter devant la porte. Dans son appart', il mit l'argent caché dans le congélateur et dans le bas du canapé dans un sac, puis rassembla ses affaires.

À l'aéroport, il prit un billet pour les Caraïbes, qui part chance décollait dans 30 minutes ; juste le temps d'enregistrer ses bagages. Assis sur son siège avec un verre de champagne, Naruto se dit que c'était quand même dommage de partir, Sasuke étant le meilleur coup de sa vie.

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

Si Naruto croyait qu'on se débarrasser de lui comme ça, il se foutait le doigt dans le cul ! Jamais, un affront ne lui avait été fait comme ça ! Lui aussi avait économiser beaucoup d'argent avec ses filles. Il avait donc suivit Naruto après avoir confié ses protégées à des gens de confiance. Il se vengerait, et sa vengeance serait aussi chaude que leur destination ! Foi d'Uchiwa !

 **À Suivre...**

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

 _Naruto ne répondit rien et recula simplement vers la réserve en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur. **(1)** On sent déjà que le lemon va venir._

 _L'arnaqueur profita qu'il soit dans le pays des bisoubites._ **(2)** J'ai pas put m'en empêcher !

* * *

 ** _Reviews, please ! Je suis une honnête personne !_** _ **Pour ceux qui ne savent tout simplement pas quoi mettre, je vous propose d'écrire lequel, entre tout les persos, avez-vous préféré ou bien détesté.**_

 ** _À l'épilogue sinon ^^._**

 ** _Léchouilles Baveuses,_**

 ** _Écrit à la Plume._**


	2. Épilogue

**Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, blablabla...**

 **Voici, l'épilogue ! Pas prévu au programme** **mais il fait quand même son apparition grâce à Tsuki Tsukushi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il contient un lemon puisque c'est autant un PWP que le premier chapitre. Et comme je n'ai rient d'autre à dire,**

 **Bonnes Lecture !  
**

 **(on se retrouve en bas ;D)**

* * *

 **Épilogue.**

 **V** oilà. Il y était. Il marchait sur son rêve. Son doux songe était réalité, et il pouvait maintenant en profiter. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, son cerveau n'avait pas encore assimilé une aussi bonne nouvelle. Mais son sourire scotché au visage prouvait bien son bonheur. Il commença à avancer mais s'arrêta immédiatement, et ses yeux jusque là perdus dans ce nouvel environnement, s'illuminèrent. Il avait comprit, il y était. Il regarda partout autour de lui, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un puis il se souvenu qu'il était seul dans cette aventure. Un arrière goût amère s'empara de sa bouche quand il comprit que personne n'était là pour partager sa joie. Une image d'un visage d'un laiteux surmonté de cheveux bruns passa fugacement devant ses yeux. Secouant la tête comme pour se réveiller, il recommença à avancer dans le lieu bondé.

Il récupéra sa valise pleine à craquer de son ancienne vie et parti de l'aéroport avec un taxi qui, par chance, n'avait personne. À vrai dire, c'était même le chauffeur qui lavait hélé. Trop heureux de son coup du _hasard_ , il ne réfléchit pas plus et monta dans la voiture, quittant le lieu noir de monde.

Il dit sa destination, une adresse très précise en tête. Il avait quelqu'un à voir. Pendant le trajet, qu'il savait long, il décida d'appeler son ami Kiba.

« - [Bip... Bip...] Allô ?

\- Allô !

\- Naruto ?! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?! Le petit con t'as balancé ?! Si c'est le cas, n'oublie pas qu'on ne se connaît pas !

\- Calmes-toi ! Je t'appelle parce qu'il je suis parti et-

\- Parti ?! Comment ça parti ?! Et nos parti de cartes le samedi soir ! Surtout que tu me dois 10 balles !

\- Je te les enverrais par la poste. Écoutes, je te préviens juste que je suis aux Caraïbes.

\- T'aurais pu prévenir !

\- Et je fais quoi là ?! » Un ricanement l'interrompit. « On peut savoir pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda t-il froidement au chauffeur.

\- Rien, rien ! Je pensais juste à quelqu'un qui avait raison.

\- Qui ça et pour quoi ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Un japonais de votre âge. Ça je ne peux pas vous le dire, j'ai juré sur mon honneur de ne rien dire.

\- Très bien, taisez-vous maintenant. Allô, Kiba ? [... Bip...] Le salaud, il a raccroché ! Bon on est bientôt arrivé ? Continua t-il après un petit moment.

\- C'est à la prochaine rue. »

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un jolie maison du style colonial avec un jardin un peu plus moderne. Il paya l'homme basané sans le remercier et se retourna aussitôt, il ne vit donc pas le sourire malicieux du conducteur. Sa valise en main, il partit toquer à la porte, qui après un petit moment s'ouvrit sur un homme à la longue chevelure blanche et aux tatouages rouges sur les joues en forme de sillons de larmes. L'homme parut surprit de le voir avant qu'un immense sourire ne barre son visage en deux et qu'il ne le prenne dans se bras musclés. C'était des retrouvailles, et elles se passèrent comme ça :

« - Naruto !

\- Jiraya !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là mon grand ?!

\- J'ai économisé pour pouvoir venir ici ! Et me voilà !

\- Tsunade vient voir qui est là !

\- Franchement, je m'en f- NARUTO ! Dans mes bras ! Dit une voix féminine

\- J'étouffe !

\- En silence ça serait encore mieux !

\- … Lol. Sortit-il sarcastique.

\- Petit insolent. Siffla la seule femme pas énervé pour autant. »

Il restèrent encore un peu sur le pas de la porte pour s'embrasser chaudement puis finir par rentrer. L'intérieur était chaleureux, peint de couleur tirant dans les beiges et rouges pastels. Les meubles en bois clairs ou en verre complétaient l'ensemble. Pour faire resplendir encore plus la salle de séjour, se trouvait un baie-vitrée prenant tout un mur, montrant la plage et avec un peu plus loin, le lagon miroitant de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il resta quelques instant devant la vitre à observer l'eau bouger à sa guise pendant que ses hôtes faisaient du café pour eux. Le cadre serein l'enveloppa de calme et il se sentit presque entier ; il ne manquait que quelqu'un pour vivre ce moment avec lui. Bien sûr il avait Jiraya et Tsunade mais il n'allait pas rester avec eux tout le restant de sa vie. Peut-être était-il temps de ce trouver un nouveau but mais avec un partenaire cette fois.

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le couple qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il plaqua son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres et s'intéressa totalement à se hôtes. Débuta alors avec la blonde et les deux hommes, une conversation passionnée sur qu'était-il devenu depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha. Il répondit aux diverses questions avec enthousiasme.

La discussion s'intensifiait toujours plus mais elle fut coupée par la sonnette. Tsunade se leva et les laissa seul pour aller s'occuper de l'inopportun. Jiraya et Naruto enchaînaient les blagues lourdes qui n'aurait pas fait rire la blonde à forte poitrine, celle-ci mit longtemps à revenir et l'on l'entendit chuchoter avec un voix d'homme mais impossible de savoir qui s'était. Tout les deux intrigués, ils se dirigèrent doucement vers l'entrée mais avant de l'atteindre, l'homme était déjà parti et Tsunade tenait un enveloppe assez épaisse, quand elle vit Naruto, elle détourna le regard comme gênée, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des deux hommes.

« - Qui s'était ? Demanda le plus âgée.

\- Euh... Personne ! S'écria t-elle rapidement, toujours le visage exprimant un moue de mauvaise menteuse.

\- Tsunade, gronda Jiraya.

\- S'était personne ! Je t'expliquerais ce soir ! »

Ils la regardèrent suspicieusement mais n'ajoutèrent rien, sachant la cause perdue. Naruto sentait que l'ambiance bon enfant ne reviendrai pas, décida de demander où est-ce qu'il pourrai passer la nuit. Alors qu'il voyait bien que Jiraya était choqué qu'il pose la question car pour lui, il dormait ici. Tsunade le devança et lui conseilla un hôtel pas loin et elle ajouta « Comme ça, tu n'auras pas beaucoup à marcher. ». Jiraya la regarda scandalisé et eut un regard furtif sur l'enveloppe qu'elle collait précieusement contre son cœur. Le blond lui aussi avait deviné qu'elle se comportait étrangement mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et parti après une dernière accolade avec les deux.

Il ne se passa rien sur le chemin et trouva immédiatement l'hôtel en face de l'océan. Après sa réservation, il monta les marches, l'ascenseur étant en panne et ce fut essoufflé par sa grosse valise qu'il atteint sa chambre aux troisième étage. Pendant la montée, il s'était demandé pourquoi les gens qu'il rencontrait se comportaient aussi bizarrement avec lui. Le gars du taxi, Tsunade et maintenant le mec de l'accueil qui quand il l'avait vu avait ouvert grand les yeux et avait bégayé pour lui dire le numéro de sa chambre comme s'il avait peur de se tromper sur laquelle il devait lui donner. Bon, peut-être qu'il réfléchissait trop, ça ne devait sûrement être qu'un stagiaire.

Il souffla une dernière fois avant son avancé dans le couloirs sombre par la nuit. Il trouva rapidement sa chambre, la dernière en fait. La journée épuisante l'avait quelque peu refroidit quand à son enjouement. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et même en sachant qu'il n'y avait personne, ouvrit doucement la porte et… Et… La lumière était déjà allumée… Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans cette chambre, un homme vu les vêtements dans la valise ouverte sur la table.

S'avançant avec prudence, il laissa sa valise à l'entrée, toujours ouverte sur le couloir à la moquette rouge sang. Et sans bruit, il arriva au lit rapidement. Lit : non défait. Il ne comprenait plus. Personne dans le lit. Personne dans la salle de bains -elle se trouvait dans le mur de l'entrée et sa porte étant ouverte, il avait jeté un coup d'œil, il savait donc que personne n'y était- et la lumière était allumée. Perdu dans les réflexions les plus intenses, il n'entendit la porte se refermer que trop tard, se faisant pousser sur le lit. Fermant les yeux par réflexe, il les rouvrit pour découvrir une silhouette qui avait apparemment éteint la lampe. Perdu, il regarda la silhouette d'homme s'approcher de lui en glissant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Comme hypnotisé, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il laissa l'homme se coller à lui et comprit son identité à l'odeur qui émanait des cheveux de l'inconnu.

« - Sasuke ?! (Vous-vous en doutiez xD)

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Mais… Mais que-

\- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Hochement de tête. « Eh, bien je me suis dit que tu m'avais vraiment mal traité lors de notre dernière rencontre. Tu m'as clairement manqué de respect et si je puis me permettre, ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. Oh que non ! Alors, vois-tu je viens te coller aux basques pour t'emmerder. Toi, celui qui voulait faire chemin seul, mais qui a tout de même pris plaisir à fricoter avec moi.

\- Écoutes, je-

\- Fermes-la, Naruto. Ça ne sert à rien de te justifier, je t'en voudrais même si tu me dis que c'était pour me sauver la peau. Je sais. J'ai la rancune tenace. Continua t-il après un sourire fière.

\- …

\- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Tant mieux, passons à autre chose. C'est qu'il faut que tu te fasse pardonner, tu sais ! Et j'ai un excellent moyen pour ça. Tu as une idée, j'espère !

\- …

\- Rien, vraiment ?! Aucune suggestion ?! Tant mieux, car mon moyen ne te plaira pas, ce qui à contrario me rajoutera un petit bonus. Alors voilà, pour ne rien te cacher, cette fois, c'est toi qui y passe.

\- Qui te dis qu'on va baiser ?! Vitupéra t-il en se débattant.

\- Il y a une différence entre toi et moi. Je ne baise, je fais tendrement l'amour. »

Sasuke ignora son regard septique et se concentra sur la zone de peau qui cachait la pomme d'Adam du blond. Il suçota et quand le blond se débattit, il lui cloua les mains sur le matelas, le laissant gigoter dans tous les sens sans pouvoir retourner la situation. Son visage devenait rouge de colère et de fatigue à force de s'agiter pour rien devant un brun plus que moqueur par son attitude vaine. C'était qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou avec le blond.

« - Dis-moi Naruto. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une surprise pour moi, si je venais.

\- Rhaa, elle existe pas ta surprise ! J'ai menti, et quand je vois l'enculé que t'es, je comprend pourquoi !

\- Arrêtes, tu vas finir par me vexer et ça c'est pas bon pour toi qui est dans la position de faiblesse.

\- Ta gueule ! Putain ! Fermes-là !

\- Quel langage dis-donc ! Allez, finit de rire ! Maintenant, tu passes à la casserole que tu le veuille ou non.

\- Lâches-moi ! S'invectiva t-il encore plus.

\- Non. Répondit le brun calmement. »

Naruto s'arrêta de bouger, et regarda les yeux sérieux du brun. « Il est beau » souffla son cerveau. Il rougit à cette pensée. Il n'avait plus l'énergie pour se débattre, et ce fut sans réaction que le brun se pencha sur lui, l'englobant de ses yeux pénétrants, pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Tout se passa rapidement et en même temps au ralentit. Ils déshabillèrent sans se lâcher de regard, comme connectés et continuèrent à s'embrasser sans fermer les yeux. Toutes les sensations se reflétaient dedans. Leur joie de se savoir plus seul. Le désir qui fonçait leurs prunelles. Ils se mangeaient du regard sans jugement. Leurs mains naviguaient partout où elles pouvaient. Cherchant le plus de peau possible. Les frictions de leur corps se renforçaient petit-à-petit.

Le japonais s'éloigna soudainement pour aller chercher le lubrifiant, laissant Naruto sans barrière pour fuir. Ce qu'il essaya immédiatement, mais étant moins réactif que son futur amant (il ne pourra y échapper xD) il se fit rapidement rattraper au pied du lit et ramener de force au centre, où le brun le colla contre le mur du lit d'une seule main et de l'autre il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts -et un peu sur le matelas- et les dirigea vers l'entrée du blond.

Blond qui se débattait encore pour, dans un dernier espoir, pouvoir y échapper. Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et trouve quand même l'intimité dont le propriétaire était clairement réticent. Cela n'inquiéta pas pour autant le dirigeant qui savait que cela n'était qu'une passe. Passe, où il introduit un doigt dans le blond qui se contorsionna. Le brun fouillait, élargissait et _toucha_. Il fut étonner de trouver aussi vite la prostate du blond qui lui avait permit de lâcher un gémissement langoureux. Le japonais ne laissa pas pour autant tomber cette chance et continua à maltraiter ce renflement.

Le blond ne faisait que gémir son plaisir, et il se laissa échouer sur le mur en se laissant aller au bon vouloir du membre de Sasuke qui remuait en lui, ajoutant toujours plus de vibrations électrisantes partout dans son corps. Le brun, lui jouait jusqu'à faire jouir le moustachu, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il jouit silencieusement en ouvrant grand ses mirettes et sa bouche. La vision blanche l'empêchait de voir le sourire victorieux d'un Sasuke dont le ventre était couvert de sperme du blondinet. Sasuke lâcha de sa main Naruto qui s'affaissa sur le japonais en continuant de trembler car le brun tapotait toujours aussi fortement sur sa prostate, prolongeant encore l'orgasme.

L'Uchiwa comprit que le corps ne pourrait pas être plus détendu qu'en ce moment, et introduit donc deux de ses autres doigts. Tapant directement dans la direction du premier, faisant gémir langoureusement et longuement le blond qui s'accrochait à ses épaules comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il continuait à sortir des sons érotiques de sa bouche collée contre l'épaule blanche, propageant des souffles chauds contre celle-ci.

Sasuke étira du mieux qu'il put l'anus puis enleva ses doigts doucement. Il s'assit en tailleur et vint placer Naruto au dessus de son pénis. Ayant finalement le nombril bronzé à porté de bouche, il entreprit de le lécher convenablement pendant que ses mains, placées un peu en dessous des aisselles du blondinet, taquinaient les tétons de ce-dernier tout en le maintenant.

Naruto continuait de gémir. À cet instant, il n'aurait même pas su comment il s'appelait. Non il sentait juste une langue, des mains et un gland contre l'entrée de son cul. Il voulait s'enfoncer, il en mourrait d'envie mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Deux mots apparurent devant ses yeux : « Fierté Masculine ? ». Peut-être. Mais il ne lui faudrait qu'un petit quelque chose pour qu'il l'oublie au profit de son plaisir plus-que-conséquent. Quand est-ce que ce petit quelque chose viendrait ?

« - Qu'es-ce-que tu attends blondinet ? Viens prendre toi même ta délivrance, ta liberté. Vint répondre un voix grave, parfaite de son point de vue, pour le délivrer de son léger dilemme. C'était décidé, il aimait cette voix.

\- … Oui. Oui, j'en meurt d'envie. Chuchota t-il, dans un état shooté. »

Il ne réfléchissait pas. Non. Il ressentait. Et il en voulait plus. Quoi de mieux que de se laisser aller à ses envies ? Rien sûrement. Alors, allons-y. Il ne s'avança pas, non il descendit sur la hampe de chair chaude qui le remplissait sans brusquerie. Complet, ce fut comme ça qu'il se sentit quand il arriva à la base poilue. Complet mais pas encore libre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. C'était ça ! Il fallait qu'il bouge !

Alors, il bougea, toujours plus vite, pour répondre à sa question muette. Se sentira t-il libre après tout ça ? Ou en revoudra t-il ? Cela n'avait presque plus d'importance en fait. Non, maintenant, tout ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était la monté de lave qu'il sentait au creux de son ventre qui se contractait.

Il s'accrochait à des épaules, à qui appartenaient-elles ? Il faudrait ouvrir les yeux pour savoir. Il avait peur d'être déçu de ne pas voir la personne qu'il voudrait… Qu'il aimait ? Mais tant pis, il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit une pair d'œil noir encore plus sombre qu'il était humainement possible par le désir. Oui, ces yeux le désiraient comme jamais personne. Et ce visage crispé, les joues rouges, c'était à cause de lui tout ça. Grâce à lui que _Sasuke ressentait_ du plaisir.

 _Sasuke bougeait en lui._

Il repartit loin du monde qui l'entourait, contractant tout son corps. Et le liquide bouillant, réchauffant ses entrailles, l'envoya encore plus loin vers sa délivrance parfaite. Il ne pourrait jamais se sentir mieux qu'à cet instant. Dans les bras où il devait être. Dans les bras, où il resterait pour toujours.

Enfin, quand il disait des ses bras, c'était bien entendu pour dire avec cette personne. Non, pas avec cette personne. Avec Sasuke. Nuance.

Alors c'est tout simplement qu'il chuchota :

« - Encore. Je veux encore plus de ton amour. »

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Donnez-moi des reviews ! S'il vous plais, Je me sens seule putain ! T_T**

 **Pour celle ou ceux (plus rare quand même) qui ont bien aimé la petite fic, et qui ne savent pas quoi mettre comme reviews, je propose de simplement mettre le personnage que vous avez préféré ou que vous avez détesté en me disant bien sûr la catégorie XD.**

 **En espérant, avoir plus de commentaire de votre part (ce qui me ferez vraiment chaud au cœur ! ) à bientôt pour un Drarry !**

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **Écrit à la Plume.**


End file.
